


Freckles

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dean's Freckles, Dirty Talk, F/M, Freckles, Loud Sex, Reader-Insert, Swearing, dick freckles, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: You find out that Dean's got more freckles than just the ones on his face.





	

The game plan for the night had been a simple one, no looking for new cases, no research, just having the night off. You sat around in the bunker library drinking whiskey and telling stories from before you had all started hunting together.

Dean’s story of Sam’s lost shoe and Sam’s tale of Dean with ghost sickness had you rolling with laughter, a nice buzz going as time passed.

You told them the story of the witch who gave you hiccups for 2 days which had Sam laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. It was at that point that he declared he was drunk and needed to go to bed.

Which left just you and Dean alone, half a bottle between you and an unspoken sexual tension you had both been trying to ignore for the last couple of weeks.

“For a guy his size, Sam sure can’t hold his liquor can he?” You looked across the table at Dean, he was kicked back and his bare feet on the table.

“He can, usually but since he did that first trial…” Dean trailed off, grabbing the bottle and pouring himself another drink, sliding it across the table when you reached out for it. You stood from the table, your chair scraping across the floor, the bottle of whiskey in one hand and your empty glass in the other.

“Hey, I was drinking that. Where are you going?” Dean dropped his feet back down to the floor, stood up from his chair, his glass forgotten on the table as he circled it to follow your footsteps down the hall.

“My ass has falling asleep in that chair. If I’m going to be drinking I want to be comfortable, so I’m going to my room.” You looked back over your shoulder, Dean standing at the entrance of the hallway, “you coming Dean? I don’t feel like drinking alone.”

The sultry tone of your voice made Dean’s dick twitch against the zipper of his jean and he adjusted himself before following you down the hall to your bedroom. When he got to your room, you had already put the bottle of liquor and your glass down on your desk, the remnants of amber colored liquid along the bottom, your back to your desk. He watched you run the tip of your tongue over your lip to collect the droplets of booze that had escaped while you took a shot waiting for him.

Dean’s eye darkened and he crossed the room in two quick strides, his hands grabbing at the sides of your face, smashing his mouth down on yours. Sliding his tongue along your bottom lip, into your mouth to suck on the whiskey left on your tongue.

Dean ran one of his hands down your body to grip your hip, pulling you flush against him while his other hand moved along your jaw to tangle in your hair. You own hands wound themselves around Dean’s neck, pushing your chest against his, not sure if it was how much you had drank or the feel of his lips on yours that was the cause of the warm hazy buzz in your head.

His kisses moved to your neck, both his hands gripping the ends of your t-shirt to pull up and off your body, the clasp of your bra coming undone with a flick of Dean’s fingers. You let out a moan as your nails bit into Dean’s broad shoulders through his shirt when he nipped at the spot just below your ear.

The assault of his lips on your throat made your pussy throb and your panties grow damp, one of his hands pawed at your breasts, twisting and rolling the nipples into ridged peaks.

Dean’s mouth following the curve of your throat to your chest, his warm full lips wrapping around your hard nipples, sucking and licking at them, your knees threatening to go out from under you had it not been for his arm around your back holding you up.

You pulled away, your breath coming in pants, needing to feel his skin on yours.

“Fuck, you are covered in freckles.” You giggled as you pulled off Dean’s shirt, noting the ones dusted across his shoulders, Dean took possession of your mouth again. “Shut up,” Dean mumbled as he pulled your bottom lip between his teeth, his hands undoing your jeans that fell to your ankles in a heap.

You kicked out of your jeans, pulled your panties down and sank to the floor in front of Dean, a whimper low in his throat at the loss of your kiss. Your clumsy fingers worked Dean’s belt open along with his jeans, a gasp of shock when you realized he had been going commando.

Dean’s cock was hard, the tip leaking and jumping slightly as you looked at it, noticing the small grouping of freckles on the head. You couldn’t help but giggle and lay your forehead on his thigh, “you really are covered in freckles. They are even on your cock.”

Dean tried to step away as you giggled into his thigh but the feel of your hands running up his legs, your fingers brushing over his pelvis stopped him.

You stopped laughing and sat back on your heels, your eyes looking up at Dean through your lashes as one of your hands wrapped around the base of his cock. He groaned at the contact and hummed when your tongue flicked out to collect the pre-cum beading at the slit.

“Freckles are sexy,” you rasped, wrapping your lips around the tip and lowering your mouth over his hard shaft.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed as your warm mouth sank down inch by inch till the tip of his cock bumped against the back of your throat. You hollowed your checks, pressing your wet lips snuggly against him, drawing back up, your hand following in tandem with the motions of your mouth.

One of Dean’s hands ran through your loose hair, muttering about how good your mouth felt as he palmed the back of your head, his other hand falling forward to grab at the desk chair behind you.

You quickened your movements, reaching up to cradle his balls with your free hand, rolling them in your hand while twisting your wrist around his hard dick, pressing your tongue to the vein on the underside of Dean’s cock.

Dean tightened his hold on the back of your head, “if you keep, fuck, if you keep doing, uhh that. I’m gonna fucking cum. I, Fuck,” you just hummed a ‘mmhmm’ and kept going, Dean’s hips coming forward to meet your mouth.

The vibrations of your hummed answer was Dean’s tipping point and he gave a straggled cry of, fuck yes, as he came, hot spurts of his cum coating your tongue as you swallowed what he gave you.

When you were sure Dean was finished you slowly released him from your mouth, licking at any cum that had still been on the tip. Still on your knees Dean watched you turn slightly and grab the bottle of whiskey off the desk, letting it burn down your throat, replacing the salty tang of Dean’s cum in your mouth.

Dean took the bottle from you and offered you his other hand to help you get up from the floor. You took his offer and he hauled you up till you were back on your feet pressed to his chest. Dean put the bottle to his own lips, his Adams apple bobbing while you watched him drink, pressing your legs together to relieve the pressure, your thighs slick with your own juices.

He put the bottle back down so he could capture your lips again, his tongue brushing over yours as he walked you backwards over to the foot of your bed. Your knees hit the edge and you lowered yourself to the mattress, crawling backwards till your head hit the pillows, Dean following you the whole way.

Dean kissed along your jaw to your ear, “time to return the favor,” he husked dragging the tip of his tongue along the shell of your ear and down your throat. Your breath quickened as his lips, teeth and tongue trailed down your neck to your chest. Dean licked and sucked at your nipples drawing moans from your throat as he nipped at the undersides of your breasts.

The slight scruff on Dean’s face tickled as it ghosted over your stomach, a huff of laughter coming from you when he brushed it over your hipbone.

Dean’s breath was hot against your wet folds as he nuzzled his nose against you. “Fuck, you smell good,” Dean murmured as he licked a strip up your folds groaning, “you taste good too.” Dean’s tongue slipped between your pussy lips, flicking across your clit, your thighs twitching at the sensation.

Dean chuckled against you at the feel of your thighs twitching next to his ears, the vibrations of his laugh sending jolts of pleasure all over you body. You gave a loud moan as Dean licked at your entrance, his tongue fucking in and out before going back to your clit, wrapping his plump lips around it, sucking and applying pressure to your clit with his tongue.

You cried out as Dean brought one of his fingers up to slowly push into your heat, obscene noises filling the air as he thrust one and then two of his fingers in and out of you, his tongue lapping at your clit.

The tension in your belly grew, your hips rolling against Dean’s face as he fucked you with his tongue and fingers, crooking them in a ‘come hither’ motion to rub against your g-spot, the sheets under you clenched in your fists.

The back and forth motion of Dean’s mouth on your clit along with his fingers rubbing your walls pushed you over the edge with a shout of Dean’s name, your vision fading to black as waves of pleasure consumed you.

Dean let you ride your orgasm out against his mouth as he licked you clean, his fingers pulling out slowly, your body giving a shudder at the loss. Dean kissed back up your body till he was level with your face again, a thin sheen of sweat covering your skin.

He laid a few gentle kisses on your neck as you panted trying to regain your bearings, Dean‘s cock hard again and resting against your hip.

“You okay there, sweetheart?’

You swallowed thickly and nodded as you reached blindly towards your beside table, opening the drawer and pushing aside random pens and other odds and ends till you found what you were searching for. The foil wrapper crinkling as your fingers wrapped around the strip of condoms you kept in there.

You pulled the condoms out of the draw and tore one off, pressing it against Dean’s chest. “I might be drunk but I’m not stupid. Put that on and lay back. I’ve been wanting to ride you for weeks.”

Dean smirked, leaning back on his heels, tearing open the wrapper that he tossed to the floor. Once he had rolled it over his shaft he laid on his back next to you. You threw a leg over Dean’s body straddling his waist, letting Dean’s hard cock tease against your folds as you leaned forward to kiss him, grinding your pussy down on Dean’s cock, it twitching under you.

You reached back to wrap your hand around Dean’s shaft, guiding it to your entrance and slowly lowering your hips till he was fully seated inside your heat. You placed your hands on Dean’s chest, raising yourself up and rolling your hips forward a few times.

Dean groaned at the sensation and reached a hand up to cup one of your breasts, the other falling to your hip, helping to guide your motions as your pelvis rocked against Dean’s, breathy moans falling from your lips as you looked down at him.

His eyes were dark with lust as he watched you move above him, his hand kneading at your breasts that moved in front of him with every thrust.

You ran one of your hand up Dean’s arm to grip at the wrist of the hand that held your breast, needing the extra stability as you pounded your hips into Dean’s. He released his hold on your breast to intertwine his fingers with yours, running his hand up your back from your hip to pulled you down to kiss you.

With your chest pressed flush to Dean’s, he had the access he needed to fuck up into your pussy, his thrusts hammering his length into you. The head of his cock running over your g-stop as your clit brushed along his hipbone, mewls of pleasure eliciting from the back of your throat as you chased your second orgasm.

Dean let go of your hand to wrap his other arm around your back, pressing you even closer so he could roll you over, his lips still attached to yours as his thrusts became erratic above you.

“I need you to cum for me Y/N. You need to cum so I can. Fuck, baby, cum for me.” Dean buried his face in the side of your neck as the coil in your belly snapped, your walls clenching around Dean’s cock milking his orgasm from him after a couple more thrusts of his hips.

Dean pulled out slowly and rolled to the empty side of the bed he had occupied before rolling you over, he blew out a breath as you lay a shattered mess next to him He took the condom off, tying it shut before tossing it in your waste basket next to your bed.

“We should have fucking done that a long time ago. Fuck, that was awesome.” Dean pulled your face into another kiss before settling back next to you.

“Yeah, we probably should have.” Your body was relaxed and you had just started to drift off when a thought occurred to you. You eyes flew to your open door then over to Dean. “Oh my god, you forgot to close my door.”

Dean raised his head to look at the open door way. He shrugged, “Yeah, guess I did.”

You raised your hands to cover your now burning face, “do you think Sam heard us?”

Dean laughed, “maybe, but I doubt it. He’s probably passed out in his room right now anyway.”

“No, I’m not! Please close the door next time!” Sam yelled from down the hall.

“Oh fuck,” you rolled into Dean’s side to hide your face in his chest while he laughed. “Hey, you have freckles here too.” You laughed, Dean telling you to shut up before kissing you again.


End file.
